


100 Words: Harry Potter

by Quaggy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of exactly 100 words, written from a variety of prompts. Mainly non-canon pairings, if there is a pairing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charm Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 28, 2009  
> Prompt: "Luna & Draco, charms practice"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this works within the book canon (sorta), I prefer to place it within the movie-universe, just because of the heights the actors who play Luna and Draco.

With a "Oh please, let me. I need the practice", Luna flits off to retrieve your book which Draco is currently holding hostage. (You're grateful, because, if Harry or Ron went, it would only end in expulsion.)

You can't hear what Luna says exactly, but in a matter of minutes, Draco hands the book over to Luna with a slightly baffled expression on his face.

"How did she do that?" Ron asks in total awe.

"Charm," you explain as Luna prances back.

"Luna charmed Draco?" Harry asks, utterly astounded.

"Well, yes" you grin. "But not in the way you mean."


	2. Tokens of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 2, 2010  
> Prompt: "Neville/Luna - every so often Hogwarts gets deliveries of strange and terrifying plants, addressed to Neville"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Neville/Luna

She sends him plants.

Rare plants that everyone thought were extinct. (If they ever existed at all.) 

Dangerous plants that send him in to the Restricted Section to find out more information. (He's not afraid of the Restricted Section now that he's a professor. He's not.) 

Mysterious plants that she was the first to discover. (She even named one after him. A rather elegant mushroom-shaped orchid she found deep the rainforests of South America.)

He loves them all. But he doesn't quite know how to say that he'd rather have her than more plants. Maybe someday he'll find the words.


	3. Off Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 2, 2010  
> Prompt: "Harry/Hermione - going off course"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Harry/Hermione

They had their lives all planned out. He'd marry Ginny. She would marry Ron. They'd be one big happy family. But somehow things went off course. He became involved with the Ministry. She decided to become a doctor. It wasn't until it was too late (and Ron and Ginny were engaged to other people) did they even realize how far away they had drifted from the Weasley family. They should've been heartbroken, but they weren't. They still had each other, after all. That's really all they ever needed. But they had to live a little before they could understand that.


	4. Beyond Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: November 22, 2016  
> Word Count: 100

Luna knew that she believed in things that others thought were foolish or outright lies. But she never understood why. If Thestrals, Acromantulas and Puffskeins were real, then why not Nargles or Heliopaths or Moon Frogs? It was all in the realms of possibility. Proof of their existence would not challenge how you understood the world.  
  
But only Hermione seemed to understand that, because, for her birthday, she gave Luna three muggle books: _Black Holes and Time Warps_ , _A Brief History of Time_ and _Cosmos_.  
  
Now, this was truly outlandish stuff! Luna was hooked, as Hermione knew she would be.


	5. Chatterbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 10, 2017  
> Prompt: "You talk too much"   
> Word Count: 100

“You talk too much” she was told, when she knew that most of the boys in her class talked far more than she ever did. “You talk too much for a girl” is what they really meant. But she was the professor now and they had to play by her rules. 

No one ever said that Minerva McGonagall favored the girls in her class. She was too tough on everyone for that accusation to hold water. But if Hogwarts girls did better in Transfigurations in relation to their other subjects… perhaps it was simply because they were allowed to speak.


End file.
